


Happy Birthday Eddie!

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Gay Club, M/M, Morning After, NovaHD - Freeform, One Night Stand, cringe worthy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks visits Eddie for his birthday, and to Aleks' surprise Eddie takes them to a gay club. There he meets James; hot and mysterious James. Aleks has the night of his life while with the brown eyed man. <br/>but imagine Eddie's fear when he can't find Aleks in the morning, only to see him in the home of one of his friends..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Eddie!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring all of my stories from 2013/2014 onto my new Ao3 account, so sorry for the slight spam!! Please enjoy this story and if you want you can follow me on tumblr: tronmor.tumblr.com :)
> 
> I wrote this like a million years ago but i remember slaving over it so i thought not posting it would be a shame to my younger less experienced self.. the writing isn't the best but comparing it to my 2011 kickin' it fanfiction, it's not that bad!

The flight was long and gruelling but eventually the plane landed safe and sound in the Denver airport. Aleks got up and stretched his stiff legs, it has been a long 3 hour flight and he couldn’t wait to get off this metal death trap. The Russian grabbed his carry-on and walked out of the plane, the rush of cold air that hit him was unexpected and made shivers run down his spine.

He gripped his bag tighter and hurried down the hall into the packed building. He slightly felt his trousers vibrate and reached in his jeans pocket to swiftly pull out his phone to find a new message.

**Eddie:** Hey where the fuck are u? Im not getting any younger here. Im at the baggage place

Aleks let a sigh escape his chapped lips as he followed the crowd of people to the pick up line. Eddie was easy to spot, with his bright purple hoodie and Pikachu hat so the brunette made his way over to the older man and tapped him on the shoulder.

Eddie turned around and immediately engulfed Aleks into a warming hug, after a few moments they pulled away and grinned at each other.

“Hey man! I got your bag for you, since I’m such a good friend. Now come on, we need to leave at 7; which gives us an hour to get ready”

Aleks was pulled along with the other to the Puerto Rican’s car, and then pushed inside the small vehicle.

“Wait where are we going??” The younger man shot a questioning look at Eddie only to receive an eye roll in response.

“We are going clubbing of course!  Did you really think i would invite you over for my birthday then _not_ go out??” a cheeky smile was thrown at Aleks “Also I have a few surprises just for you”

This caused Aleks to chuckle “isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? Since it is _your_ birthday?”

Eddie just shook his head and kept on driving, still having that smirk on his face.

It didn’t take long for the boys to get to the apartment. Once they arrived Eddie grabbed Aleks suitcase and walked up to the door, motioning for Aleks to do the same. Aleks had to admit, Eddie’s apartment was nice. It looked modern with just a hint of Eddie’s personality. There were gaming posters here and there and Aleks Loved it.

“If you like the look of here, then you should wait to see my friend James’ house, we are going over there tomorrow for a visit, that is if Isn’t on his ass with a massive hangover” This comment made Aleks turn yet again to give Eddie a confused glance.

“His name is James and he has a pretty nice house, he is going to be out tonight. I think you will like him” A wink was shot in Aleks direction, which caused a tired groan to fall out of Aleks mouth.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I will like every guy I see” At this Eddie just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for the other man to follow him.

“This is where you will be staying, it’s kinda small, but you can always come into my room and sleep with me” A loud chuckle sounded its way out of the older man’s mouth, “anyway, stop bitching and get ready” With that said Eddie left the room, still softly laughing at his own joke.

Aleks did as he was told and opened his suitcase and pulled out a white dress shirt and a black suit coat. He then proceeded to put it on. Following that he pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and grey vans. When Aleks looked in the mirror there was denying it. He looked good.  So he walked out of the room and into the hall to find Eddie waiting on him.

“About time, come on, we have 5 minutes to get there”

The drive there was kind of boring and consisted of Eddie singing along to bands on the radio, which wasn’t that bad considering Eddie was a good singer.

On arrival Aleks could tell this wasn’t a normal club, there were not many girls and there was a big bright sign on the top of the entrance reading “The Tool Box”

Aleks gave Eddie a death glare as they pulled up into the parking lot.

“Eddie what the fuck is this shit” Of course the older man didn’t acknowledge Aleks and just stepped out of the car.

The loud music was making the ground vibrate under Aleks feet as they neared their way into the building.

As they walked in Aleks could feel all eyes on him and it didn’t help when Eddie shouted

“HE IS SINGLE BOYS” Aleks was about to grab Eddie into a headlock when the Spanish man suddenly disappeared and Aleks was left standing in the crowded room.

He felt hands grab at him while he was trying to make his way over to the bar. As he got further into the room, the people got progressively drunker and as a result, progressively handsier. The hands grabbed his butt and went up his shirt. It was incredibly uncomfortable for the young man.

After what seemed like an eternity he made his way to the bar and sat on a stool. Laying his head on the bar counter.

“Here, I know what will cheer you up man” Aleks looked up to see the barista wink at him and hand him a drink. The drink was a bright green colour and had what looked like red sugar substance around the rim of the glass, Aleks didn’t really think much of it and took a big drink out of the glass.

It tasted good, so he ordered another one and with that another one followed. After about the 3rd drink he lost track.

Aleks felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced over to see a man about the same height as himself, maybe about 2 or 3 years older. He had a dark beard and short hair. He was breathtakingly handsome.

Aleks shot him a smile as the unknown man asked him “want to dance?”

Aleks in his drunken state just nodded and let himself be pulled off of the tall bar stool, stumbling into the strangers arms “I got you” the elusive man whispered into his ear. He felt himself be taken over the dance floor, house music blaring in his ears. But the only thing he was fully paying attention to was the stranger’s hands all over his body.

The anonymous man had his hands tightly gripping his hips, Aleks couldn’t help but grind into the other’s crotch. Causing him to be pulled in closer to the man. Aleks didn’t know if it was the drink talking but he wanted this man, and badly.

So he turned around to face him and rested his arms around his neck, pulling the strangers ear down to his mouth.

“Wanna get out of here? It’s kind of crowded” The Russian man breathed seductively into the other’s ear.

Instead of a response he was quickly wrenched out of the club and out into the cold chilly air. Aleks lost track of what was happening and the next thing he acknowledged was being in front of someone’s house.

_This must be where he lives. Should I go in here? What if he drugs me or something?_

These thoughts where quickly diminished as Aleks felt a pair of lips attack his neck. He lost control of his senses and thoughts and the next thing he knew he was in a bedroom, getting pushed onto the soft covers.

His head hit the smooth sheets with a thud, as the larger figure towered over him.  Aleks didn’t know what it was but he loved the feeling of being controlled. The other man’s large hands gripped Aleks wrists and placed them over his head, pulling him fully on the bed.

Aleks’ heart was in overdrive, the constant thump thump thump in his ear didn’t help his nerves. No matter how drunk he was, sex with a man was a frightening concept. Of course Aleks knew he was gay for a while, but he had never gone this far with someone. And a stranger at that.

Aleks let the hands on his body roam around his sides as lips met his own; the kiss was passionate and deep and filled to the brim with lust. Aleks could taste the slight hue of alcohol on the other’s tongue, which only intoxicated him more. The Russian was so engrossed in the kiss he didn’t notice that the hands on his body had now advanced to under his shirt, making him shiver.

He felt the lips attack his neck again, sucking and kissing in no certain pattern or order, his mind became clouded as he closed his eyes and moved his neck over slightly, giving the man a better angle.

With a few sloppy kisses and teasing bites, all clothes were shed to the floor, leaving both men naked and fully exposed.

The bearded man lifted his head up and looked the other in the eyes; bringing three fingers to Aleks mouth and slowly pushing them in. Aleks sucked contently on the fingers, making sure to lather them in his spit.

Once the older man was content he smiled softly at Aleks then pulled his fingers out with a pop. He leant back slightly and pulled Aleks’ legs up to the air. Exposing his virgin hole. No words were exchanged as he slowly pushed the fingers in, one at a time.

Aleks eyes snapped shut as he tried to focus on the pleasure and not the pain. Because of his high intake of alcohol he couldn’t really feel that much pain. But it was still there.

After a few minutes of pumping, the younger man started to get tired of the continuous fingering at his hole.

“Give me more Baby” it was breathed out quickly but was still audible to the elder.

The dominant one complied and pulled back his fingers. He took a hold of his penis and started pushing into the younger boy. Aleks couldn’t help but let out a groan as the man started thrusting into him harder and faster. Hitting his g spot.

After a few minutes of constant moans and groans they both came with a loud yell of “oh my god” and “right there”

Aleks felt himself getting pulled into the other’s chest and the covers getting pulled over both their sweaty figures.

 —

The bright rays from the sun caused Aleks to stir in his sleep; he hesitantly opened his eyes and was immediately met with an intense light shining directly into his line of sight. He turned his head into the pillow, trying to avoid the blinding sun. His nose was pressed to the fabric, which he realised after a few minutes, that it wasn’t his pillow.  

Memories from last night rushed into his head, making him grip his scalp tightly; He had a killer headache.

He opened his eyes again and looked around the room; he was in a medium sized room with a wooden floor. The walls where white with some posters clustered here and there.

_Wait, if I’m in someone’s room, where are they…_

Aleks looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. At this point Aleks was freaking out a little…That is until he heard faint voices coming from downstairs; he couldn’t make out what was being said but the voices sounded familiar.

The Russian man got out of the bed and picked up a shirt from the floor, at this point it didn’t matter what he put on himself, he just needed coverage. He also found a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms which he pulled on. It was a little uncomfortable without underwear, but he would survive.

Walking slowly out of the room, Aleks looked around him. It didn’t take him long to figure out where the voices were coming from. He made his way downstairs and stood at the last step, finally having the ability to hear what the voices where saying.

“I can’t right now! I have a visitor, and I can’t just leave them in my house!” Aleks assumed the gruff voice was talking about him.

“My best friend is fucking missing somewhere and you won’t even help me find him!” Aleks stopped dead in his tracks; he knew exactly who that was.

Eddie.

Aleks didn’t hesitate to walk into the kitchen where the two men were seated at the table. Eddie got up straight away and ran over to him engulfing him in a huge hug.

“Where the fuck were you! You are such a dick head, you left me there” Eddie stopped hugging the other and pulled back, one eyebrow raised

“Why are you here Aleks” The younger man stayed quiet and for the first time that morning looked over to the bearded man. He was staring right back at Aleks, with a dumfounded look on his face.

Eddie followed Aleks eyes and glanced over at James, then let go of Aleks altogether and walked towards James.

“James. Please tell me you didn’t fuck my best friend”

James just shrugged his shoulders and let out a quiet “Happy birthday Eddie”


End file.
